team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aikumo
Information Full Name: Aikumo Haki Kotio Name: Aikumo (Ike-A-Mo) Nickname: Aiki Age: 23 Gender: Male Species: ??? Height: 2ft 6in Skin Color: Tan Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Light Brown Attire Color: Red Allignment: Good Personality: Cocky, Arrogant, Rude, Stubborn Attire: Red Suit, Crimson Leggings, Red Face Protector w/green gem, red & crimson band attached to back of face protector, White Gloves, Purple Shoes w/blue highlights. Weapons: Fists & Feet Abilities: Sumo Techniques, Aikido Techniques, Energy Ball, Flare Punch, Flare Jab, Cross Kick, Flare Uppercut Affilates: Hajime Warriors Occupation: Martial Arts Specialist Father: Sarvec Friends: Amadeus, Wilbur, Kima Rivals: King Wyvern Love Interest: Kima Likes: Fighting, Himself, Taunting, Winning, Wilbur's Food, Training Dislikes: Kima Gloating, Monsters, Losing, Defeat, Admitting being wrong, Waiting Background Trained by his father in the arts of Aikido and Sumo, Aikumo is one tough and stubborn warrior. After his father left him to join the Hajime warriors, Aikumo trained to be a fighter with his own discipline system. Of course being his only pupil he easily passed himself to be a great fighter. Years later Aikumo was told that his father had die fighting, this crushed Aikumo as he trained to find the person who did this to him. Being decieved he was told by a man named Wyvern that a warrior named Amadeus killed his father. Enraged Aikumo found Amadeus and his little friend Wilbur and threatend to end his life. Amadeus warned him not to start a fight but Aikumo didn't listen, rushing straight into the fight Aikumo stood a fair chance but was soon defeated by Amadeus. Amadeus sat the angered boy down and told him the truth about his father. Amadeus told Aikumo that his father was killed by a scorpion like monster that made Sarvec ill, but before he died he gave Amadeus a medallion that has a picture of Aikumo as a baby. In sorrow Aikumo joined Amadeus and wilbur to find and kill the scorpion monster that killed his father. Aikumo has mastered both in Sumo and Aikido which is the art of harnessing pressure points and fast reflexes. Aikumo has other moves though such as his flare punch a move where his fist turns into a red ball and explodes on impact, his other move the flare jab allows him to shoot mulitple explosive balls by punching thin air, he also has his vicious flare uppercut which leaves behind a giant red streak of crimson, and he has the cross kick which is a move that when he kicks it sends a wave that explodes on impact. Aikumo is very cocky and is full of himself though which is one of his weakness. Also Aikumo is a rival to Kima one of his own teammates, Aikumo has a crush on her however that doesn't stop him from trying to one up her. From the start when they me, they were fighting to try and one up eachother. This gets distracting when they start food fights destroying wilbur's poor food, or try to kill a monster before the other and get distracted and beaten, or when they are not trying to get to second base with eachother. Trivia *Aikumo and Amadeus are very similar in appearence, but it is unknown if they are related in any way. *Aikumo's name orginates from the terms Aikido "Aik-" and Sumo "-Umo" which are both fighting styles that Aikumo trains in. *Aikumo closely resembles a Human, but could also be speculated to be some type of Elf (due to his ears and size.) Category:Hajime Warrior Category:Good Category:Male